Sami
by thephantomphoenix
Summary: Mush has a little crush! However, he has a slight problem: she has no idea who he is. Songfic. Mush/OC.


**Guten Tag! This happens to be the third installment of my little "series" of songfics that really aren't related in the slightest. This one features the wonderful Mush, portrayed by the gorgeous man known as Aaron Lohr. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? Shockingly, thephantomphoenix STILL does not own Newsies. She also does not own the song "Sami", which was, in fact, written by Darren Criss. He's a cutie.**

**OoOoO**

**I've seen her face, I've heard her name**

Mush's palms were sweating, his heart beating rapidly. This was the night that he was going to talk to her., once and for all. He just had to. Her show was tonight, and afterwards she would come talk with all the newsies, just like she always did. Mush refused to sit by and watch, just like he always did.  
>"Heya, Mush, I heard Sami's gonna come play poker wit' us after da show," Racetrack told his friend cheerfully, lighting up a cigar and winking. Mush sighed, as this was common knowledge. Of course she would; she always did. Leave it to Racetrack to state the obvious.<p>

**I've lost my place and she's to blame**

Mush was crazy about her. He dreamt often that he got up the courage to talk to her, and that she was as wonderful as he'd ever dreamed she would be, and more. He imagined himself holding her close and kissing her, and her kissing back.  
>He was losing his mind, and it was all her fault. That bitch.<p>

**And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes,**

**And she's not looking back**

Sami had beautiful green eyes, the kind that never ended. They looked like what he imagined emeralds would seem like, and when they passed over him he shivered. While the other guys were completely focused on her body as she sang, swaying around the stage, Mush could only see her eyes.  
>He wished that Sami would look back, just to realize that he was standing there, waiting for her. He would wait forever just for her to smile at him. But she never did. Who was he, compared to Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly?<p>

**It's not a big surprise**

He shouldn't even bother.

**I've heard music, I've heard noise**

As a newsie, all Mush ever heard was the shouting of other newsies, the hustle and bustle of the city streets, and his own voice, crying out the headlines to anyone who would listen. That was noise. Oddly enough, though, he sometimes heard music.  
>It floated out from the Vaudeville house where Sami worked, the melodies tickling his ears and making him sigh. He had tried his hand at music once, but he wasn't very good. Not like Sami.<p>

**I wish that she could hear her voice**

When Medda sang, it was rough, unpracticed, tainted by years of smoking and her completely fake accent. When Sami sang, it was high and clear; a siren's voice, in Mush's eyes. It entranced him every time, and he often wondered if she knew how beautiful it was. How beautiful she was.

**The way that I do when I go to sleep at night**

Every time Mush closed his eyes, he saw Sami. He could hear her singing, songs about everything and nothing all at once. He had, of course, memorized the sound of her voice, and he heard it all the time. It was a never-ending tune which never ceased to delight him.

**And dream my life away, **

**But she's gone when I awake**

"Mush, right?" Sami asked, a half smile on her face. Mush grinned back, nodding. Sami's smile grew, and she shook his hand. "You're here at all of my performances. Do you like them?"  
>"You're amazin'," Mush said, causing Sami to blush. "I mean it! I'm pretty sure dat you's an angel."<br>"Flattery doesn't work on me," Sami teased, poking his arm. "And you're pretty nice, yourself."  
>The pair laughed and Mush felt himself being bumped into her. He stopped just before he pushed her over, using her as a balance. And<br>then there was silent, and she was right there in front of him. He leaned in closer-  
>"Mush! Get up!" Mush's eyes popped open to find Kloppman shaking him vigorously, light pouring through the window. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed, passing by Jack in a dark mood, not asking how he'd slept. He hadn't done so ever since Sami started haunting his dreams, disappearing once his eyes had opened.<p>

**Sami, Sami, why can't you see what you're doing to me?**

Mush sighed as Sami sat down in Tibby's, just a booth away from him. He watched her the entire time, careful not to be caught staring. When she got up to leave, he did, too, his now-chilled soup sitting, ignored, on the table. He bumped into her, and she turned to look at him.  
>"Sorry," she said, not meeting his eyes. His heartbeat got faster and his mouth went dry.<br>"I-I-it's ok," he stuttered. She turned around, unsmiling, and left.  
>Mush smacked his palm to his forehead. Why was he such an idiot?<p>

"Very smooth, ya fool," he muttered, turning around to find his soup gone. Today just wasn't his day.

**The way her hair falls in her eyes**

He watched as the silky auburn strand of hair flipped back into her face, causing her to blow it away yet again. It always did this, and it was always the exact same piece. Racetrack would say that she should cut it off, but Mush always told him not to tell her that; it was endearing.

**Makes me wonder if she'll ever see through my disguise**

Mush didn't act shy anymore. He acted like the kind of guy a girl would notice without fail, hoping to get Sami's attention. He knew it was just a charade, but what the Hell, right? Sami didn't notice he was pretending. She didn't even notice that he was there. Damn.

**And I'm under her spell**

Surely she was a witch? It must be magic that she used to ensnare him so. Mush cringed after thinking this, a bit ashamed of the way he sounded in his head; no wonder the guys called him Mush.

**Everything is falling, **

**And I don't know where to land**

The guys were all in the middle of an argument, and the Manhattan borough was falling apart. Those loyal to Jack were going to Brooklyn for a poker game, while those siding with Skittery were off to Medda's. Mush was ready to follow Jack, his friend, when he heard someone say that Sami was performing tonight. He was torn. Should he follow his friend and show loyalty, or disobey him and go see the girl he - dare he say it - loved?  
>He chose her<p>

**Everyone knows who she is, **

**But she don't know who I am**

Sami was wandering around the crowd after her latest show, and boys everywhere were vying for her attention. She saw Mush, and a puzzled look overtook her face. She began to come closer, and Mush could feel his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.  
>"You're the guy who was staring at me in Tibby's the other day." He felt himself deflate as she continued. "Was there something on my face?"<br>"Don't ya know who I am?" Mush blurted out. Sami studied him carefully before snapping her fingers.  
>"I bought a paper from you once," she concluded before waving slightly and walking off towards another boy. Mush sighed and rubbed his face; she had never bought a paper off him in her life. He would have remembered.<p>

**Sami, Sami, why can't you see what you're doing to me?**

Mush was pissed off now. When he sold papers, he scowled at the customers, scared off little children, and frowned disapprovingly at happy couples. She didn't know him. She had no idea who he was. What the Hell was her problem? Did she think she could just walk all over him? No way, man. He was done.  
>"Hey." Mush was startled out of his irritated inner monologue by a sweet, pleasant face: Sami. She held out a penny. "Can I buy a paper?"<br>"Sure," Mush muttered, snatching the money and shoving the paper at her. Sami rolled her eyes.  
>"Well, you're a nice guy," she commented sarcastically, turning to walk away. It was at that moment that Mush Meyers snapped. He dropped his papers and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him. She began to protest, but he silenced her.<br>"I've seen ya singin' on dat stage. Ya look just like an angel, an' all I do is pray dat maybe someday you'll hear my song an' understand dat all along there's somethin' more I'm tryin' ta say," Mush ranted.  
>Sami simply watched him as he did so, pondering that he was kind of attractive.<br>After somewhere near two more minutes of him yelling at her, she closed the gap between them and kissed him, twining her fingers in the short, curly hair. Mush immediately went still before kissing her back. Sami pulled away.  
>"See you later," she said with the first smile he had seen from her when she wasn't on stage. Sami turned back and winked at him. "You're pretty cute...Mush."<p>

**Sami, Sami, why can't you see what you're doing to me?**

Mush touched his lips, pulse pounding in his ears. She had kissed him. She knew his name. She knew who he was. He felt a grin spread across his face as he jumped up, punching the air.  
>"Yes!"<p>

**OoOoO**

***imitates Porky Pig* Th-th-th-th-th-that's all, folks! I hope it was at least somewhat bearable, and you aren't stabbing your eyes, crying, "Please! No more fluffiness!" Up next on the agenda? A complete switch of fandoms. Yes, friends: a Harry Potter fic, starring none other than the brilliant Mister Oliver Wood.*insert "ooh"s and "ahh"s here***


End file.
